quantum_leufandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum Leukemia Disease
Quantum Leukemia Quantum Leukemia is a newly discovered disease and is sometimes referred as red Leukemia. Quantum Leukemia vs Regular Leukemia What makes Quantum Leukemia different from regular Leukemia is that regular Leukemia is a pink-ish or purple-ish color and Quantum Leukemia is red. Also Quantum Leukemia is slightly larger. The only thing that makes Quantum Leukemia more dangerous is the fact that it multiplies faster. It causes more damage due to the bacteria’s size. The Name Quantum means energy or power. So it is called Quantum Leukemia because it’s more powerful and has more energy than regular Leukemia. This means that it can kill a person faster. Origin and cures Regular Leukemia comes from abnormal white blood cells, however Quantum leukemia only spawns in perfect average temperature conditions. So if abnormal white cells in the body are at just the right temperature when they contract leukemia, the bacteria will most likely grow into quantum Leukemia. The problem is that there are no actual antidotes for the disease, luckily, there is one way to kill the bacteria. Since the bacteria uses more energy and has more power, it makes the structure easily worn out, meaning that it’s very sensitive, and the reason it only happens during average temperature conditions is because it‘s sensitive to hot and cold temperatures. It’s best to let the Leukemia turn into quantum during average temperature conditions so you can expose yourself to hot and cold temperatures by using heaters and air conditioners, thus killing the Quantum Leukemia bacteria. If conditions are not at average temperatures after leukemia is spawned, then it will not turn into quantum Leukemia, because the mutation didn’t occur, which only happens during average temeperature conditions. Once the structure of the leukemia has been made, there’s no turning back. Once you have Quantum leukemia, you better act fast, but it is also best if you have someone with you so you so they can help, but try not to come into contact. Remember that average temperature is between 50-60 degrees. Quantum Leukemia vs Cancer Cancer Bacteria is in fact smaller and weaker than Quantum Leukemia bacteria, but the structure of Quantum Leukemia is sensitive because it uses more energy and power, so it’s weak to other viruses and defense cells. These two diseases could be evenly matched if they came into contact. What I mean by this is that these two diseases are almost the same size and have similar strength, but because quantum Leukemia is bigger but has a weak structure, it will be difficult to prevent cancer from entering the cell, it will not fuse with it like regular Leukemia. Instead, the cancer bacteria will fight the quantum Leukemia bacteria, because the cancer bacteria believes it has a chance of winning and claiming the cell as its host. The good news is that since these two diseases will engage in battle, if quantum Leukemia wins, then there will not be any cancer bacteria left, and there will be little quantum Leukemia bacteria that you can still get rid of with hot and cold temperatures. So you end up getting rid of both diseases. But if cancer wins, then there will not be any quantum Leukemia bacteria left, and since you can rid of quantum Leukemia but not cancer, you’ll be stuck with cancer, which means you’ll still have a disease going on. Quantum Leukemia can fuse with cancer Leukemia, which means Quantum Cancer Leukemia can be killed with hot and cold temperatures, but it’ll take longer to die. Quantum Leukemia: Strenth-Large body Weakness-Sensitive and weak structure Cancer: Strenth-Non weak or sensitive structure Weakness-small body This article was made by: 59 Master. Category:Diseases